The Cross Cabin Cup
by JinSun
Summary: The start of a now dead series; this work of art features a cross cabin battle that will ensnare the two protagonists of this story, Percy and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters in this story. Rick Riordan does.**

It was a stormy afternoon; the clouds had just divided around Camp-Half Blood and Percy was feeling conflicted with the recent events as he sat alone in his bunk. He wished Tyson would Iris message him or maybe his mom because he was feeling worse than he had in months. Just before he had gone back to his room, an announcement had been made at dinner. Chiron had risen from chatting with some local wood nymphs and given us a challenge.

"As you all know, the semi-annual Cross Cabin Cup is being held this Friday. I expect all of you to show support for your bunk and your fellow teammates _as well_ as your competitors," he glanced at Clarisse. "Gory maiming, killing, and cheating will get your cabin disqualified for the year, and the individual will be banned from the competition for life."

The campers cheered with excitement as the prospect of winning this year's cup danced before their eyes, but Percy only looked away, clearly unhappy at his disadvantage, and the obvious likelihood of having to fight Annabeth, his girlfriend.

Now, back in his room, Percy wondered if he might not have to fight Annabeth after all. He might not even make it to the stage where their cabins fought, but in the back of his mind, Percy knew better. Eventually, the time would come and he would be faced with a dilemma: Beat Annabeth, possibly injuring her at the same time, or lose to her on purpose and face the embarrassment of throwing the cup. He looked back at the salt-water fountain on the wall. He decided not to message Tyson or his mother.

In the morning, there was a meeting in the big house for all cabin heads, which meant Percy was forced to wake up at 7:00 a.m. to gather around the ping-pong table. He looked around; Clarisse, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Katie Bell, and the others were all just as groggy as he was.

Chiron wheeled himself into the room, "We will be discussing the rest of the rules today, and the rest of the day will be for you and your cabin to prepare."

The centaur passed out several papers to the group and when Percy received one, he quickly scanned the page.

_1. No killing, brutal maiming, or cheating as your cabin will be disqualified and the individual will be banned from the tournament for life._

_2. Each cabin will face one and one only other cabin at a time. Alliances are strictly forbidden and will result in disqualification._

_3. A coin toss will decide which cabin head gets to choose the grounds for battle._

_4. In the case of a small cabin, two campers from the Hermes cabin will fight with them, regardless of how small._

The meeting proceeded but the only one who tended to have any questions at all was Clarisse who kept asking what counted as brutal maiming.

**Thanks for reading! Positive feedback only please! I will have more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. A one Mr. Riordan owns them.**

On the following day, Percy was assigned two kids from the Hermes cabin, and although all the undecided campers were claimed, Hermes was still the biggest cabin by far. One was a girl, scrawny and meek looking, and the other was a boy; big and strong yet slow and clumsy. Percy figured he would not be able to rely on them for much help.

Percy greeted them, "Hey, I'm Percy."

The little girl looked up, "I'm Lorraine and this is Phillip."

Several campers were already walking across the green heading towards the arena.

"Well I think we should get started," Percy looked at them both still sizing them up, "Are you two good at anything in particular?"

Lorraine replied, "I'm quick when I'm not carrying anything."

Phillip grunted something that sounded like "I need to eat my socks."

Lorraine translated, "He says that he's good with a staff."

Percy glanced back and forth between the two trying to figure out which one would die first. He figured that their abilities wouldn't be of much use during these games, especially against bunks like Ares and Hephaestus.

"Alright, I'm sure we can use that later in," he said uncertainly.

The day progressed as expected. Phillip refused to fight with anything but a staff, and seeing as how he didn't have one, the days training was practically wasted. Lorraine on the other hand excelled at sprinting, but she couldn't carry a sword with her while doing so. Percy summed up their day as a complete and utter waste of time.

At dinner, Percy wasnt hungry; the thought of the coming tournament putting his appetite out of mind. He went over to the fire and scraped half his meal in randomly praying to any god that came to mind, lingering on Athena. _Please Athena, you once told me that if anything happened to your daughter, you would personally kill me._ Percy realized that he probably wasn't helping his case. _I'm trying tot do everything I can to not hurt you daughter, but I can't back out from the cup. Please Athena, what do I do?_

He had a brief chance to talk to Annabeth later on but the conversation went fairly quick.

"Annabeth!" he had called, "wait!"

"Hey!" she said, "I've been looking for you!"

"Look, I'm going to get right to the point. I don't think I can do the tournament."

"What?! Why?!"

Percy was afraid to admit this to anyone, but if he couldn't trust Annabeth, then he couldn't trust anyone.

"It's just that... I don't want to hurt you. I made a promise to your mother that I would keep you safe at all costs, and I'm pretty sure this counts as breaking that promise. Besides, I don't really want to fight anyway. With the teammates I have, it's certain that I'll lose."

"Percy, granted this fight is going to be a lot more brutal than any other we've participated in, but its just a fight. No ones going to die, and if they do I'm sure Clarisse will get her punishment. Man up Percy, it might do you some good," she said as she ran off.

Percy went back to his bunk feeling worse than when he'd left it that morning. His nightmares of skewering Annabeth haunted him throughout his sleep, and every time he tried to back out of the competition, he was practically ostracized from camp. Of course it was only a dream, but for demi-gods, dreams tended to be a little more than the norm.

**Thanks for reading! Only positive comments please! More will come soon!**


End file.
